1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to architectural light and sound systems, and in particular to a system with a retractable light/audio output subassembly adapted for interior or exterior mounting on a structure, such as at or near the eaves of a residential, commercial, industrial or institutional building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lighting systems are available in a wide variety of configurations, which are designed to meet the requirements of particular applications. For example, architectural applications often involve both functional and aesthetic requirements. Both interior and exterior lighting can be designed to provide predetermined levels of illumination. For aesthetic purposes, lighting is often designed to enhance the visual appeal of a structure by providing high-visibility decoration.
Decorative lighting can be associated with a theme. For example, the custom and practice of decorating residential and commercial structures with strings of lighting near Christmastime is well-established. The festive effects are enjoyed by many. For commercial building owners and managers, such lighting can perform a commercial purpose by attracting customers and showing community involvement.
Other “themes” that can be marked by decorative lighting include patriotic and national events, vacations and holidays. For example, the Fourth of July is commonly observed by displaying the national colors red, white and blue. Still further, flashing lights and repeating patterns, such as “chase” patterns, can be used to attract attention.
In addition to theme-related decorative lighting, an important objective of architectural lighting systems is to provide security. Exterior lighting is often designed to illuminate areas surrounding buildings. Occupants are thus provided with security during hours of darkness. A common type of architectural security lighting activates upon detecting people and objects around the building perimeter. Unauthorized intruders can thus be illuminated by sensor-activated spotlights.
Sound systems have also been incorporated into structures. Like lighting, audio communication can both entertain, e.g. with piped music, and serve a security purpose, such as an alarm in a security system.
Installing and maintaining architectural light and sound systems can present significant difficulties and costs. For example, periodic installation and removal are commonly practiced with theme-related lighting, such as Christmastime lights. Adverse weather can present difficulties, particularly since inclement conditions are often encountered during the year-end holiday season. Installation, removal and maintenance often necessitate working from ladders at substantial heights. Another problem associated with exterior lighting and sound systems relates to damage and deterioration from exposure to the elements. For aesthetic purposes, lighting and sound systems are often removed or concealed during periods of nonuse. In the case of seasonal, theme-related lighting, the use periods may extend for only a few weeks, after which they are removed and stored, all at considerable inconvenience and expense.
These problems have been addressed by providing reconfigurable lighting systems. Prior art examples include those shown in the Robinson U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,993; Konecny U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,966 and Tapp U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,687. However, none of the previous architectural lighting systems includes the advantages and features of the present invention.